


The Crazy First Dance

by XtaticPearl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, Just Married, M/M, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XtaticPearl/pseuds/XtaticPearl
Summary: “This was a bad choice,” Bucky groaned as everybody clinked their glasses and Clint did a dumb drum-roll to signal that they should start their dance.“What? Marrying you? Yeah, maybe,” Sam shrugged and Bucky rolled his eyes but pinched his husband’s waist for retribution, grinning angelically when Sam shot him a mock-glare.





	

**Author's Note:**

> FUBAR the service dog is the awesomesauce character created by the BRILLIANT artist Lisa. GO GIVE HER YOUR LOVE AND APPRECIATION!  
> http://yawpkatsi.tumblr.com/  
> Seriously, go visit her page and then also follow http://buckyandfubar.tumblr.com/ for the BEST COMICS EVER.

“This was a bad choice,” Bucky groaned as everybody clinked their glasses and Clint did a dumb drum-roll to signal that they should start their dance.  


“What? Marrying you? Yeah, maybe,” Sam shrugged and Bucky rolled his eyes but pinched his husband’s waist for retribution, grinning angelically when Sam shot him a mock-glare.  


“I cannot believe you chose this song,” Bucky sighed as Sam dragged him to the dance floor and waggled his eyebrows at him, “Your mom is right there and I’m going to die of embarrassment. You’re going to be a widower before our first night.”  


“Then I won’t miss anything special,” Sam snorted and raised their arms to the dance pose when Bucky narrowed his eyes despite an amused grin tugging at his lips, “And one, and two, and one, two, three, four..”  


The notes to _Sexual Healing_  began and Bucky steadfastly ignored Tony and Natasha’s catcalls and wolf-whistles as Sam led him for their dance.

“I hope you trip and fall,” Bucky hissed when Sam dipped him with an exaggerated flourish and made a kissy face.  


“But I’ve already fallen for you, baby,” Sam batted his eyes and Bucky mock-gagged despite the chuckle that escaped him. Eventually he settled into the ridiculous dance and rested his chin next to Sam’s cheek.  


“You know, despite everything, I think it turned out good,” he said with a content hum and Sam turned his head just so that his beard rubbed against Bucky’s neck.  


“Yeah, Tic-Tac’s sacrifice to the rain gods came through,” he murmured and Bucky huffed out a laugh as he remembered Scott’s ‘wedding ritual’ for them.  


They heard a joyful yapping from Steve’s table and turned to see FUBAR wagging his tail excitedly as he tried to run onto the dance-floor.

“He looks cute,” Sam commented with a grin as he saw Steve try to refuse the dog whose corsage was now dangling half-way.  


“So do you,” Bucky quipped and Sam shot his husband a deadpanned look.  


“Sure, go ahead and compare me to a dog,” he said with a half-grin but Bucky simply shrugged and hugged him closer.  


“Technically, you were the one who first compared me to Redwing, so I think we’re equal”  


“Sure, old man,” Sam chuckled and Bucky did a small shimmy of his hips.  


“Your old man,” he said in a sickly sweet tone and Sam groaned.  


“That’s it. That was the grossest thing ever,” he declared with a laugh and whistled at FUBAR, “I’m gonna dance with a better dance partner.”  


“Naw, you’re ditching me on our wedding day, mister?” Bucky gasped theatrically but laughed when FUBAR bounded onto the dance-floor and jumped around their legs.  


“Yep. Beauty before age, always,” Sam quipped and did a half crouch to dance with FUBAR. Bucky laughed out loud when Sam began twerking in style and threw his hands up before joining him even as his friends poured onto the floor to give them company.  


It was the craziest wedding dance ever maybe, but it was perfect for the couple who were crazy for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback please <3  
> And don't forget, follow http://buckyandfubar.tumblr.com/ and http://yawpkatsi.tumblr.com/


End file.
